freelancer_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Classmate
High School Story: The Next Classmate was a spin-off show of Freelancer Academy. It follows twenty-two students as they compete for one spot among the most recent generation of students currently attending Freelancer. How it Works Each year the students chosen live together at a dorm separate from the main cast. During the week a representative from the current generation will be able to connect with them. The students will go through various challenges, one of which was co-created by the representative, where they will receive prizes or punishments. At the end of the week the representative picks an Honor Student and four or five students they didn't connect well with. He or she then must expel one of the bottom-most people. That person will not be able to join the class and will have to say their good-byes, gather their belongings and leave the dorm on a school bus, where they have a final chat with host Montgomery Robinson before going home. Upon the final four three final challenges are performed with the winner of the first two being exempted from the ones after. Then the four are asked to answer a question with the most popular answer they can. The one who does the least will be expelled. The final three prepare for the Reveal Ceremony, where they will recap their journey, receive questions from their expelled classmates, give one final speech to say why they should be their classmate and watch as the students of Freelancer vote one of the three into the system through a majority vote. Twists Involved Class Recruitment: The students that are currently attending Freelancer vote upon who joins the cast. Representative: Each week a student from Freelancer comes to interact with the remaining contestants. At the end of their week they must choose an Honor Student and four or five potential students to be expelled. Golden Ticket: A reference to C''harlie and the Chocolate Factory'' students who receive them are able to go on a special reward. There are four at the beginning but one is removed as certain intervals. If a student that holds a Golden Ticket is expelled or becomes the Honor Student a random shuffle will be done to determine who takes the unclaimed ticket. Honor Student: The Representative chooses one students they like to receive this title. They will automatically move to the next stage of the game and receive a Golden Ticket. Changers: Found in the Secret Garden they are advantages found that can be used during the Judgment Tally before the save students are revealed and after an Honor Student is named until the final five. they have various effects on the game. * The Scroll: This allows its user to name an addition student as a candidate of expulsion. It was found by Briana Arangio on Week 5 and used the next week on Brendon Cromie. * The Pendant of Healing/Harming: This had two possible uses. If it is the Pendant of Healing it protects the user from being expelled if they are chosen to be a representative's candidate for expulsion. If it is the Pendant of Harming the user is then placed on the block as an additional choice for expulsion. It was also found by Briana on Week 7 and used on the next week, where it proved to be a Pendant of Harming. * The Power Time Tube: This allows two representatives to come the next week where they would each go through the process of eliminating a student. Unlike the others it went inactive if there were less than eleven students left and had to be played before it expired if it was found. It had been found by Estela Sommerfield on Week 11 and was forced to be played on Week 13. * Golden/Immunity Ticket: This had two uses. If the player holding it felt safe they could exchange it as a one-time Golden Ticket. If they felt uncertain about their future however, they could use it to prevent the representative from expelling anyone. It would also be forced out if the holder was expelled. This was found by Mark Debroff on Week 16 and forced out that week before he could be expelled. Series Status Season 1 Category:Sideshows